


they are the hunters, we are the foxes

by pansexual_intellectual



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, DOESN'T EXIST in this fic, Eleanor Calder...., Engagement, M/M, Outing, Sex Tapes, What am I doing, basically if babygate was instead larrygate, but in like 2023, i'm sure you're lovely eleanor, it's just that i'm a larrie., sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_intellectual/pseuds/pansexual_intellectual
Summary: “Right,” Jeff says, brisk and gruff.  “We need to figure out how to spin it- I’ve signed you up for a press tour, and Louis, we’ve been in contact with your management-”“Wait,” Louis interrupts.  “What the fuck? What’s going on?”There’s a pause, and then Jeff laughs, mirthless.  “You- Christ, you haven’t seen it?”“Seenwhat?” Louis demands, sliding towards the edge of the bed.  He stretches a hand out, curls it around Harry’s.  Squeezes it.  He’s scared, his heart beating- fleshy, shivering, a bird trembling before the flight.“How about you log onto Twitter and then call me back.” Jeff says, toneless, and hangs up.He and Harry exchange a half-glance before Louis scrambles to find his phone.OR: their sex tape leaks.  chaos ensues.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144





	they are the hunters, we are the foxes

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have so many WIPs and i promise i'm working on them but i got the idea for this and it wouldn't get out of my head until i published it. it's short and crack-y. comment, kudos, share.... i'm an attention-whore i promise i'll always reply <3
> 
> p.s. title's from "i know places" by you-KNOW-who and speaking of you-know-who SHE'S RELEASING HER RE-RECORDING OF FEARLESS WITH SIX UNHEARD SONGS, "LOVE STORY" DROPS TODAY ARE YOU EXCITED OR WHAT

He’s in bed with Harry when the news breaks, cupped asleep in the dusty Los Angeles sunrise, white sheets tangled around his hips. Harry’s warm, always, a hot sleepy weight to curl around, and Louis wakes only briefly, to throw a leg around his narrow hips and pull him closer.

Harry sighs, tilting his head back, and Louis buries his face in the curve of his neck, nose cold against the heat of Harry’s skin. Harry hisses, shivering, and Louis pokes his ribs to get him to stop.

“Cold,” Harry mumbles, and Louis sighs, kicking the heavy duvet over them again. Harry makes an agreeable noise, and Louis laughs into Harry’s neck. So predictable.

Louis opens his mouth over Harry’s neck, biting gently. The skin of Harry’s throat is thin between his teeth, and Harry arches back, wanting. Louis is just about to suggest that Harry turn around and fuck him, when there’s a loud ringing, more klaxon than notification. Harry wriggles, and regretfully, Louis releases his neck, sitting up.

The unholy sound blares again, and Louis dives into the coverlet, tugging it over him and huddling under. “Make it stop.” He says, flatly.

There’s a rustling noise, Harry wrestling with the duvet- his long limbs, the tangled ropes of bedsheets - and Louis laughs. The klaxon beeps. Louis stops laughing.

“Fuck,” Harry says, and fumbles for the nightstand, tripping on his feet and grabbing the bed for balance. “Shit.”

“Might be helpful to answer the goddamn phone,” Louis snarks, peeking his head out from under the duvet. Harry makes a face at him, sticking his tongue out and pointedly grabbing his iPhone.

“Hi, Jeff.” Harry says into the phone, snorting as Louis relaxes into the blankets, heavy-lidded and sleepy again. “I- what.” He cuts himself off, hand tightening around the phone.

“No- yes, he’s here - right.” Harry’s face is blank, and he taps something on the phone- putting Jeff on speaker, Louis assumes. Louis sits up, slightly concerned. If Jeff’s calling this early in the morning, it can’t be good. Maybe Harry’s beard- Louis hates forgetting people’s names, but there’ve been  _ so many  _ of them, Taylor Sara and Nadine and Paige and Olivia; these days, he doesn’t bother to remember their names - blabbed to the press, or liked a Larry Stylinson tweet. 

“Right,” Jeff says, brisk and gruff. “We need to figure out how to spin it- I’ve signed you up for a press tour, and Louis, we’ve been in contact with your management-”

“Wait,” Louis interrupts. “What the fuck? What’s going on?”

There’s a pause, and then Jeff laughs, mirthless. “You- Christ, you haven’t seen it?”

“Seen  _ what _ ?” Louis demands, sliding towards the edge of the bed. He stretches a hand out, curls it around Harry’s. Squeezes it. He’s scared, his heart beating- fleshy, shivering, a bird trembling before the flight.

“How about you log onto Twitter and then call me back.” Jeff says, toneless, and hangs up. 

He and Harry exchange a half-glance before Louis scrambles to find his phone.

**The Sun: Larry Stylinson: Together? SHOCKING Sex Tape Confirms Larry Stylinson Rumors**

**Daily Mail: Larry Stylinson SEX TAPE LEAKED, Styles and Tomlinson Nowhere To Be Found**

**Variety: Fans In A Meltdown After Larry Stylinson Leak**

**In Touch: Larry Stylinson, A Timeline (Including SCANDALOUS Sex Tape Footage!)**

**Entertainment Weekly: Tumblr Crashes After Viral Larry Stylinson Sex Leak**

“Fuck,” Louis says, blankly. “ _ Fuck _ . Motherfucking bloody buggering wanking hell.”

Harry’s silent, and Louis glances at him, raising his brows. “What, no expletives to add?”

Harry shrugs. “Shit, I s’pose.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Louis says, collapsing backwards onto the bed. “Goddamn. Why were we so stupid?” He asks, nonsensically. “We weren’t that young- s’not like it was fookin’ 2011. It was  _ 2017. _ We’re famous. We should’ve known-”

“No one could’ve known,” Harry interrupts, leaning in. His hand weighs warm on Louis’ back, insistent. “It’s not- ‘m not happy that millions of people’ve seen us have sex, yeah, but it’s not our fault.”

“But we knew that perverts exist,” Louis grumbles. “Should’ve-”

“No use crying over spilt milk.” Harry says, cheerily, and Louis turns to stare at him, brows raised. “You- why the hell aren’t you more upset?”

Harry blinks at him.

Louis raises a brow.

Harry sighs. “Well. ‘m not thrilled that my mum and Gem have seen what I look like with my pants down, but I thought- well. Thought you wanted to come out?”

Louis chokes.

It’s not that graphic. It’s really not. Or- well, it’s obvious  _ what _ they’re doing, but anyone who’s seen a single porn video has seen something far more explicit.

In it, Harry’s hair is cropped,  [ recognizably Dunkirk-short ](https://www.google.com/search?q=harry+styles+dunkirk&rlz=1C5CHFA_enUS918US918&sxsrf=ALeKk01xC6yux9vxQyU1cUlpW6ksyfvF1g:1613078989162&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjGwpLB4-LuAhVWIDQIHUZgATUQ_AUoAXoECBQQAw&biw=1577&bih=871#imgrc=tIVfrMF8C-QgsM) . Louis is [ 2017 mussed ](https://www.google.com/search?q=louis+tomlinson+2017&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjYn4Xb4-LuAhVph54KHXK-CGoQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=louis+tomlinson+2017&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgQIABAeMgYIABAFEB4yBggAEAUQHjIGCAAQCBAeMgYIABAIEB46BAgjECc6BAgAEEM6BwgAELEDEEM6BQgAELEDUObxAViajAJg64wCaAFwAHgAgAFNiAGXC5IBAjIxmAEAoAEBqgELZ3dzLXdpei1pbWfAAQE&sclient=img&ei=A6IlYJiSHOmO-gTy_KLQBg&bih=871&biw=1577&rlz=1C5CHFA_enUS918US918#imgrc=vvYPmpYk5erDoM) , chin scruffed and hair unstyled. He remembers exactly how it had felt, being careless for once, fucking in a club bathroom without an NDA in his back pocket, shirt rucking up along his spine, the tile cool against his bare back.

Whoever filmed it is shaking- with laughter or shock or excitement, Louis doesn’t know. It’s grainy, shot on an iPhone 6, and a good deal is obscured by the stall door.

What it  _ does _ show is this: Harry pressing Louis against a wall, smiling, his face incandescently recognizable in profile, bright in the dim light. There’s something predatory about his smile that still makes Louis shiver, something that he’s sure no one’s seen besides him- and now, millions of fans worldwide. Harry’s biting at his neck, and his hands- they look big against him, spanning each hip-bone easily, sliding up and tangling in his shirt.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” 2017 Louis sighs, fingers fumbing for Harry’s belt. 2017 Harry lets out a low laugh, biting below his earlobe, murmuring something indistinguishable to him. (Louis remembers it, remembers the way  _ Eager, aren’t you? _ made him feel.) He can see it in the way his past self moves, the body language- muscles loosening, chin tipping up, fingers stilling. 2017 Harry nudges him, nose against his throat, and Louis shivers back to life, fumbling more determinedly at Harry’s belt buckle.

“ _ Shh, shh _ .” 2017 Harry whispers, petting the inward dip of his waist. “ _ Easy _ .” 2017 Louis mutters something undecipherable, arching up- he has to tiptoe, fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders - and biting at his earlobe in retaliation. Harry lets out that low laugh again, sparking in the iPhone audio. “ _ Relax, sweetheart. _ ”

2017 Louis yanks Harry down, a hand tangled at Harry’s collar, tipping his chin up and kissing him filthily, teeth and tongue and movement, the sinuate rocking of his hips. (It makes him flush to think of how many people have seen it, the expert way his hips coax Harry closer, the cradle of his thighs and the slutty way he looks, wanting and temperate.)

“ _ Gonna let me fuck you, sweetheart _ ?” 2017 Harry murmurs, garbled against Louis’ mouth. He slides a hand down, cops a feel. 2017 Louis snarls something dismissive, breaking free and rolling his eyes. It sounds like  _ you better, or I’ll find someone else _ , and it could be, Louis doesn’t remember.

2017 Louis slides a hand into 2017 Harry’s jeans, eyes on Harry- the way he looks, eyes big and blue and challenging, the irises burning smokily, a hand ducking in Harry’s jeans, cheekbones long and misleading in the lighting.

A hand blocking the view, Harry’s voice saying “ _ Fuck, Lou _ ”, and then the video cuts off.

  
  


“What’s up, lads?” Niall says, impossibly smug. “Anything interesting happening on your end?”

“Shut the fuck up, Nialler.” Louis sighs, jabbing at the phone to hang up. He misses, turning it on speaker instead. Fuck. “I don’t need your disapproval.”

“Oh, ‘m not disapproving,” Niall cackles. “Looked sexy in the video, didn’t you?”

“No,” Louis says. “No. Please tell me you didn’t watch it-”

“Oops,” Niall says, sounding genuinely contrite. “Was I not supposed to?”

“ _ When your best mate’s sex tape leaks _ ,” Louis says, crazily, “ _ You don’t fucking watch it _ .”

“Um,” Niall coughs. “I may have done a livestream about it-”

“ _ Niall! _ ” Louis shrieks.

“Liam did it with me-”

“I refuse to reunite with you,” Louis snarls. “We are not in a band together anymore.”

“It got five million views in thirty minutes,” Niall says, helpfully.

Louis releases a short and blood-curdling scream of frustration. Harry rubs his feet consolingly. 

_ “So,” Niall says, looking well-rested and vaguely Californian. “Heard the news, mate?” _

_ “What,” Liam says, raising his brows. “The- Larry sex thing?” _

_ “Ha,” Niall cackles. “Anyway, what d’you think?” _

_ “About- fuck off, I haven’t watched it,” Liam snorts. _

_ “I have,” Niall says, smiling beautifically. He sighs, reminiscing. “Remember what it was like in person, Li?” _

_ “Pervert,” Liam snorts, and then: “God, ‘ave you seen the West Brom standings, recently? Almost made me sick.” _

_ “Golf is the way of the future, mate.” Niall says, smug. _

“I’m going to kill him.” Jeff snarls. 

“Not if I kill him  _ first _ .” Louis bares his teeth.

“Niall says to tell you: ‘relax, there’s enough horan to go around’.” Harry inserts, and Louis snatches his phone away from him, typing  _ I DON’T GIVE A FRESHLY SHAT FUCK, HORAN _ and pressing send before Harry can do a thing.

“Strategy?” Louis asks, handing Harry back his phone. Harry makes a displeased noise. Jeff sighs, rubbing a hand over his forehead. He looks tired, even through the Zoom camera. “Well, obviously, we’ll need to release a confirmation statement, and then the press tour. Corden, Kimmel, Fallon- we’ll be doing the lot.”

“We- as in, us, together?” Louis says, raising a brow. Jeff casts him an incredulous look. “What else? Now, press tour’s in a week, start packing, I’ll book a flight-”

“We’re in L.A. already, Jeff.” Louis interrupts. 

“Greart, that’ll make things easier.” Jeff says, distractedly. “Now, your sisters, Louis, have already put out social media statements, not sure if you’ve seen this-”

He pauses and shares his screen, open to a PowerPoint slide cluttered with social media screenshots. Louis peers closer.

**LOTTIE @lottietomlinson:**

_ i support my brother no matter what. y’all haters can unfollow me. _

_ #larrystylinsonsextape _

“Y’all,” Louis echoes disbelievingly, shaking his head. “What is she, American?”

**PHOEBE ROSE TOMLINSON @thephoebetomlinson**

_ Stop asking us about a video taken without my brother’s consent or knowledge. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Me and my sisters will always support him. _

_#larrystylinsonsextape_ _#larryleak_ _#larrygate_

“Aww,” Louis says, touched. “Babe. Should I call her?” 

**DAISY TOMLINSON @the.daisytomlinson**

_ @louist91 We love you always <3 _

_#larrystylinsonsextape_ _#loveyoubro_

“Now, as you can see,” Jeff begins, and then breaks off, frowning. “Louis?”

“He’s crying in the bathroom,” Harry says, setting down the laptop worriedly. “Hang on- can you wait a sec? I’m going to go check on him.”

“Anything to say for yourselves, boys?” James Corden asks, wickedly. Louis exchanges a glance with Harry, mouth tipping up in a half-smile. 

“You sound like a BDSM porno, you do realize that,” Louis says, and James puts his head, groaning. “That’s it,” Harry says, smirking. “Let us hear you.”

The audience roars. Louis grins, hand curling around Harry’s wrist. Harry interlaces their fingers.

It’s good.

“So, this is quite the surprise, eh, boys?” Jimmy Fallon says, clapping his hands together. “Not if you’ve been on Tumblr any time this century, mate.” Louis says, raising a brow. 

“Let this be a message to all of our fans,” Harry speaks up, wiggling his brows. “We see you.”

  
  


“So, all of the other hosts have asked you about the news,” Ellen chirps. “I thought I’d do something a bit different- I was wondering if we could see you recreate it?”

The audience shrieks in approval. Louis turns to Harry, raising a brow. Harry grins. Louis sighs, stretching. “Might as well…” He lets it trail off, smirking, and climbs into Harry’s lap.

**Teen Vogue: Wowza! Stylinson Gets Steamy on Ellen!**

**Variety: To The Joy Of Fans Everywhere, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson Make Out On Live TV**

**In Touch: GASP! Watch Larry Stylinson Make Out On National Television!**

“You do realize that this isn’t what I meant when I said to keep it PG,” Jeff sighs. “It was Ellen’s idea,” Louis defends, frowning. He nudges Harry, widening his eyes significantly. Harry makes a face, taking the phone.

“We didn’t want to disappoint the audience, Jeff.” Harry says, innocently. “For some reason, they really wanted to see it.”

“ _ That doesn’t mean you have to fuck on live television _ ,” Jeff hisses.

“We didn’t fuck,” Louis says, affronted. He snatches the phone back. “We  _ snogged _ .”

“For  _ five minutes! _ ” Jeff whisper-screams. “Believe me when I say it looked like you were a few steps away from tearing off each other’s clothes!”

“Don’t be silly,” Louis intones, prim. “We have  _ class _ .”

“Your sex tape is, as of two hours ago, the most viewed video on YouTube with 8 billion views.”

“People are perverts.” Louis shrugs, leaning back and setting his feet in Harry’s lap. “And,” He adds, catching Harry’s eye. “We  _ are _ very pretty together, aren’t we?”

“Hmm,” Harry agrees, pupils blowing wide. His hands slide up Louis’ legs, a thumb brushing his ankle and tugging him further into his lap.

“We’ll call you back later.” Louis says absently, crawling closer.

  
  


“You couldn’t have called me, arsehole?” Gemma hisses. Louis pales, fingers clutching the door. “Gem,” He says, weakly. “And- fuck, is that Lottie? Are Daze and Fee here-”

“You bet your arse we are,” Daisy says, primly, popping up behind Lottie, Phoebe in tow. “Surprise, we’re staying for Christmas.”

Louis blinks.

They stare at him, dagger-eyed.

“Just,” Louis closes his eyes. “Please tell me Dory and Ernie are safe with Dan.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Lottie sighs, breezing past him. She sniffs. “Jesus fucking  _ Christ _ , it smells like sex in here. What do you  _ do _ all day?”

**Entertainment Weekly: Harry Styles Finally Releases ‘Sweet Creature’ Music Video, Fans Explode On Twitter**

**Teen Vogue: OMG! Check Out The Adorable ‘Sweet Creature’ Music Video!**

**The Sun: Harry Styles and family, including FIANCE Louis Tomlinson, sister, and soon-to-be sisters in law, star in ‘Sweet Creature’ music video**

**In Touch: Are Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles ENGAGED? Fans say yes!**

**The Guardian: Louis Tomlinson Engaged To Harry Styles**

_ “It felt stupid to wait,” the 31 year old music star laughed, sliding a hand around his fiance’s. “I mean, he’s the one for me- don’t quote me on that, I’ll never hear the end of it - and so obviously, when he proposed, I said yes.” _

_ “Obviously,” Styles, 29, mimics. He is referencing a now iconic denial that went viral after their relationship was leaked, unbothered by the implications.  _

_ When asked what prompted the proposal, Styles smirks mischievously. “Well, I had to lock it down, didn’t I?” This prompts a five-minute long tickle war, with Louis the undisputed victor. _

_ “Well, actually,” Styles says, getting serious, “Y’know, our family flew in for the holidays, Lottie and Gemma and the twins, and it felt right. I’d been planning it for a while, with the ring hidden in my sock drawer and everything. I got Lottie to film it, even.” _

_ When asked if the proposal footage will ever see the light of day, Louis laughs. “Not likely… I think we’ve had enough our private moments leaked, ‘aven’t we?” _

_ I asked about the string of high profile relationships he was infamous for; Styles shrugs his shoulders. “I have a lot of female friends, and people love to speculate.” _

_ He sobers slightly. “I mean, yeah, it definitely got a bit much at times. People questioning me and Lou and doubting us all the time… We couldn’t come out, but I couldn’t be seen with any of my female friends, either… It got a bit out of hand, yeah.” _

_ And now? _

_ “Never been happier,” Styles grins. “I mean, yeah, the way we had to come out wasn’t the best-” _

_ “It was pretty much the worst way to come out,” Tomlinson cuts in, laughing. “That’s fair,” Styles agrees, nodding. “But in a way, it was a relief. Like: finally. Finally.” _

**Author's Note:**

> p.p.s. recently discovered an artist called freya ridings and OMIGOD she's amazing her voice is the most gorgeous thing i've heard in my life... "lost without you" is insanely good but it doesn't quite fit the mood of this fic.... i'd say listen to "unconditional" and "home". <3 love you and stay safe!
> 
> please reblog the fic post 
> 
> [here](https://completelyobsessedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/642870905314344960/they-are-the-hunters-we-are-the-foxes)!


End file.
